When Desire Takes Over
by MissToastie
Summary: "Why are we in here anyway?" The janitor's closet was so dark she couldn't even see her girlfriend standing in front of her. Pre-Established Rizzles. Pure smut. ONE SHOT.


**Quick one shot smut shot.**

**Rated M for a reason, kids. **

**- MT.**

* * *

_Maur if you don't get here soon we're going to have to call in Pyke..._

Maura rolled her eyes as she read the message for a second time. It was 11:30 at night when she had received a phone call from Jane informing her that there had been new developments in the current case the team had been working on and it required Maura to come in and run new tests.

_I can only go as fast as the speed limit allows me, Jane. ETA 5 minutes. _

She hit send, placed her phone on the seat next to her and continued on driving as the traffic lights changed from red to green.

Pulling into her personal park in the car park of the Boston Police Department, she retrieved her handbag from the passenger seat, exited the car and headed over to the door that leads inside the building.

"You're here late, Doctor Isles."

"Detective Rizzoli requested that I come in and run a few tests on the new Jane Doe case from this morning." Maura stopped by the front desk. "How's fatherhood treating you, Sam?"

"I couldn't be prouder," The young officer beamed. "Although Daniel is in the terrible two stages and that can be a little hard to juggle with a newborn, but my wife handles it extremely well."

"Well you have a beautiful family, Sam; I can see why you're so proud." Maura looked down to her phone as a message from Jane popped up on the screen. "If you'll excuse me, I really have to get down to the morgue. Give my regards to your wife."

Maura walked toward the elevator and stepped inside, pressed the button for the morgue, and opened the message on her phone.

_You should have said ETA 7 minutes. Pyke would have been here in 4 minutes._

_You are frustratingly impatient, Jane. I stopped to say hello to Sam and ask how his family were. I am in the elevator now. You had best be in my office. _

Stepping off the elevator, she walked into an empty office. "Of course, Jane." Maura sighed and walked into the morgue where there was still no sign of the lanky detective. Walking through the doors, she exited the morgue and walked down the hallway in search of Jane.

She shrieked as she walked past the janitor's closet and was pulled inside with one swift and smooth move.

"Hi baby."

Maura moved back and playfully pushed Jane backwards. "Don't 'Hi baby' me! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her in closer.

"Did you honestly believe that what you just did wouldn't scare me?" Maura deadpanned.

"I don't know?"

"Why are we in here anyway?" The janitor's closet was so dark she couldn't even see her girlfriend standing in front of her. "What tests do you want me to run on the Jane Doe?"

"So beautiful," The detective leaned forward and found Maura's lips. "So naive."

"It's almost midnight, Jane. Please don't play games with me."

"Well you said you were going to have an early night, and that made me sad."

"You told me you were working on the case late! I wasn't going to stay awake! I need sleep, Jane."

"I just wanted some company for a few minutes."

"You're horny."

"I am." Jane indicated for Maura to tilt her head backwards so she had more access to it.

"Most people would masturbate." Maura's breath hitched as Jane bit down on a sensitive spot.

"Why would I masturbate," Jane began. "When I could get my girlfriend here and have my way with her?" She dragged her tongue upward to Maura's ear and sucked gently on the lobe.

"God." Maura breathed out, arching her body into Jane's. "I should leave you to sort out yourself. You lied to me."

"I conned you."

"That's another way of saying you lied, Jane."

"I don't think you really care Doctor Isles," Jane breathed into her ear. "Don't think I can't tell how turned on you are right now."

"It would appear that I am aroused, yes."

"I'm so glad you're wearing a dress." The detective whispered into Maura's ear as her hands moved skillfully up the outside of creamy colored thighs. "Do you know how hard it is for me to concentrate on paperwork when all I can think about is doing this to you?" Jane questioned as she palmed the doctor's ass. Appreciating the fact her girl was wearing a thong.

"What exactly were you thinking about?" The shorter woman asked as her dress was pulled up around her waist; her breathing becoming more labored by the second.

"Well," Jane withdrew from Maura, and released her belt to the ground with a sounding thud. "Ideally, if we were at home right now," She inched closer, trapping the blonde into the door behind her. She pulled at the creamy left leg and indicated for Maura to wrap her legs around the brunette's waist. "I would be wearing that new toy of ours, you would be on all fours, and I would be fucking your soaking wet pussy faster than you could even imagine."

"Oh god." Maura stammered and thrust her hips in hope for more contact than she was already receiving.

"And because I know how much you love your pretty hair pulled during incredible sex, I would grab a fist full and yank it roughly." Jane groaned as she pushed her hips into Maura's parted legs where she could feel her girlfriend's increased wetness. "You're so wet already, aren't you? Your pussy is ready for me to slide my fingers inside of you, am I right?"

Maura nodded and pushed her hips forward; settling into the rhythm that Jane had set.

"I know you nodded baby but work with me here, I can't see a thing in front of me."

"I believe I would be lubricated enough for your fingers to slide inside of me, yes."

"Mm," Jane settled her body against Maura in order to hold her securely against the door while her left hand traveled down the side of a thigh. She tugged roughly at lace underwear and slipped her hand inside. "So much heat my girl."

"In, in!" Maura begged.

Jane dipped her middle finger down the slit of Maura's pussy and gathered wetness. "So very ready." She hummed as she trailed her finger upward, and began circling the now swollen clit. Reveling in her movements as her girlfriend bucked wildly against her.

As Jane added a second finger to the teasing of the clit, Maura moaned loudly, causing Jane to leap forward and smother her lips with her own.

Reaching down in between their bodies, Maura slid her hand inside Jane's underwear and cupped the waiting and ready sex. Jane probed her tongue inside the blonde's mouth as she felt 2 fingers slide with ease inside of her. She removed her fingers from the clit of Maura's and pushed her own two fingers inside of her, moaning loudly as warm wetness greeted her. She slid a third finger in, and began to pump in time with the rhythm Maura had set inside of her.

As she felt her orgasm begin to approach, she curled her own fingers upward and began to rub the tips of her three fingers against Maura's G-Spot. Her thumb reached out and worked tight circles on the engorged clit.

Maura's fingers pumped in and out of Jane's dripping wet pussy, those sounds joining the raggered breathing, messy kisses, and quiet moans. As the detective came undone around working fingers, Maura groaned and followed very close by, the added feeling of her shoulder being bitten by Jane provided an extra stimulation to her already over-stimulated body.

"Next time," Maura began in between kisses. "Don't lie to get me to come in and have sex with you."


End file.
